Robot (rewritten)
by ImARandomFanfictionWriter
Summary: It was just a normal day, or, at least as normal as it could be when you suddenly gets turned into a giant alien robot. G1, TFP and slightly TFA.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a rewrite of an old story. The plot is almost the same, but I've changed the characters, deleted some happenings and places. And notice: This story is not connected with any other of my stories, and i am using my own character, Hideout in it.**

**I dont own transformers, only my own characters**

**(No one's without failures. There may still be grammar mistakes)**

_/Toughts/_

:com link:

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams and flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

Third persons P.O.V.

Scott supressed a sigh as he trampled up the almost broken ladder, all the way to the attic, along with Sean, Ben and Ashley. 'And it's DUSTY in here!' Scott continued on. Ashley let out a sigh. The day before, they had discovered a strange necklage, who had lead them on a hunt wich seemed to end in their familys old attic. She had told Sean, Ben and Scott, and then they had ended up here.

'Argh! It...Does'nt...open!' Ashley grunted while trying to pry open the door who was covered in web. 'Outta the way!' Sean clenched his hands into fists, and then ran for the door, banging at it. The door slammed up revealing a dark room. 'Woah!' Ben took out his flashlight. 'Okay...' Ahsley took a deep breath as she entered.

'Its Dark in here!'

'Hey! Dont point the light IN MY EYE!'

'SORRYBUTITHOUGHTISAWA...'

'WAAAAHHH'

A very girly screech that didnt come from Ashley.

'SEAN!'

'GIMME THAT!' Scott snatched the flashlightaway from Ben and let the small beam swipe over the surroundings. Then the light fell on a man.

Ashley let out a yell and ran back, bumping into Scott who lost the flashlight. It was completely dark now. 'SOMEONE FIND THAT FLASHLIGHT! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE!' Scott yelled and was about to burst out again.

'Calm down! Calm down!' Sean yelled, picking up the flashlight again. He turned it on and pointed it on the figure. 'Its just a doll!' He chuckled. 'Oh, shutup' Scott huffed, taking some steps toward it.

'There's something beneath it! Help me lift it!' Scott said after a while. He and Sean managed to clear away a part of the rubble, and pushed the doll aside. 'Its...nothing?!' Ashley asked confused. They searched the whole area but didnt find anything.

'Aw!' Sean groaned as the went out. Scott was still fuming, and Ben was avoiding him, hiding behind the corner. Ashley was thinking. She searched her pockets for the strange necklage she had found a couple of days ago. It was silver, without any ornaments and had a cube shaped metal piece.

Whitout any further thought, she took it on. When the metal touched her skin, she felt a tingle and an electrical jolt run across her body. She didnt know how long she stood there, but when she could move again, Ben was shaking her. 'Ashley?Areyouthere?Hello?Answearme!Whathappened?' The questions flew out of his mouth. Ashley had to put a hand to his mouth 'Geez! Slow down! I'm fine' She exclaimed before Ben could say anything more.

'Anyway' Ashley let out a sigh 'I just wished that there were more with that necklage, like a hidden treasure! It just turned iut to be a normal piece of metal.'. '...' Ben didnt know what to say to comfort her, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

(next day)

Ben yawned and stretched. He squeezed his pillow ovew his ears and tried to ignore the loud screeching of his alarm clock. 'Ben? You're getting late' Bens mom called from outside his room. Ben sighed and dragged on his clothes.

When he came to the school, he noticed that Ashley were'nt there. She was usually before him. 'HaveyouseenAshley?' Ben quietly whispered to Sean, who was qurrently drabbling on a small paper. 'Huh?' Sean looked at him. 'Oh' It took him a while to proceed what Ben said 'No. I have'nt heard anything from her since yesterday.' He answered. Ben nodded. Still... It was a bit weird. Argh' She was probably sick or something. He needed to stop worrying.

The rest of the day went in a haze. 'IM FFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Sean yelled while he zoomed out the classroom, his brother running after was still nowhere to be seen.

Ben quickly called Ashley. He walked around in circles while he waited for Ashley to answer. A minute went. No answer. He sighed, calling Ashleys mom.

Still no answer

/Sh#t!/

**I know this capter is short, but at the beginning, this was'nt supposed to be a chapter, just the intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two. I mixed in some happenings from another old and deleted story: "Where are we?" and added in a few more own characters.**

**I own nothing except the plot and my own characters**

_/Toughts/_

:com link

'talking'

_~bond speech~_

**0Thelepathy0**

**'Talking in cybertronian'**

_-movies, dreams and flashbacks (and storytelling)-_

Vorn-83 years

Metacycle-13 months

Stellarcycle-a year

Orbitalcycle-a month

Decacycle-a week

Solar-cycle- a day

Joor-a hour

Breem-8,3 minutes

Klik-a minute

Astrosecond-4.83 seconds

Nano-klik- a second

P.O.V.-Point Of View

Third persons P.O.V.

Ashley groaned as she slowly regained vision. Her left arm and her head ached. Memories of running, a strange feeling and a blue light and after that, everything went blue.

It was when she tried to get up that she noticed two things.

She was in a forest, and she was made of metal.

/No! NoNoNoNoNo! This can't be real!/ Ashley thought as she got up. The most of her body was covered in blue, and purple streaks were running across her frame. Her body shape showed that she was still a female /Thank Primus!/ She sighed with relief, then froze /Primus?!/. A stinging feeling flared up in her arm. 'Scrap!' She hissed. Wait! Where did that come from?! Ashley quickly brought her right arm to her mouth. A sharp sting of pain flared up and she had to lean on a tree for a while.

After a while, she tried to find out where she was now. The forest seemed endless, and was nothing like the ones she had seen before. The trees were darker, and didnt have leaves but small needles on. The snow was making everything covered in white, and even when her skin was metal, she could feel the wind. It was'nt cold though.

/Focus! I need to focus!/ She chanted to herself. /Think!/ Ahsley looked around. She REALLY needed to find out where she was. The forest was reminding her of something... /No way!/ She sighed and started running in a random direction.

(Meanwhile)

'Laserbeam!' The black and purple mech called out 'What's the status?'.

'The ship is heavily damaged!' The green and purple mech known as Laserbeam yelled back as the ship did another jump. 'Knockdown!' Another younger voice called from behind him. Knockdown span around and saw the youngling standing in front of him.

'What's happening? They're shooting at us!' The orange and red youngling said, his voce scared. Knockdown gently lifted the small youngling up. 'I wont let anything happen to you, or any other bot' he soothed.

'...' The youngling was about to reply when a loud crash echoed out from below the. 'One of the engine's down!' Laserbeam yelled, now struggling to keepthe ship hovering.

Another crash.

'And there went the other one!'

'Laserbeam!' Knockdown ran to him and handed him the youngling. 'I want you to take Firebolt, Waterstreak and Earthquake and use the escape pods to get out!' He ordered. 'What about you?!' Laserbeam asked.

'I and Latch will try to distract the cons!' Knockdown informed him. A bang echoed to their left. 'Go! Now!' Knockdown yelled. Laserbeam nodded and grabbed Firebolt and the other two younglings and hurry toward the pods.

'How do we distract the cons?' Latch asked as the ship tilted to the side, sending both stumbling down. 'We use the weapons!' Knockdown yelled. 'I thought the cons removed them!' Latch said. 'This ship was orginally built for military and has a couple of hidden ones.' Knockdown explained quickly as they avoided another blast.

'Then we need to hurry!' Latch yelled. It was only a matter of time before the ship broke apart. 'If I only can activate...' Knockdown started typing on the screen.

**Acess denied**

'Slag it!' Knockdown cursed. He quickly started typing again. 'It should work by now!'.

**Acess denied**

Knockdown typed one more time. 'We dont have more time!' Latch yelled from behind.

**Acess denied. Activating safety lock**

'No!' Knockdown slammed his fist into the screen. 'Watch...' Latch couldnt finish his sentence. A loud bang sent them both flying into the wall. 'The ship is going to explode!' Latch yelled 'We need to get out! Now!'.

'You get out! There is still one option left!' Knockdown got up and ran to the screen again. He quickly typed into it.

**Self destruction in 30...**

**29...**

'Come on!' Knockdown helped Latch to his pedes and they both ran toward the escape pods.

**19...**

**18...**

**17...**

Knockdown and Latch got into the pods.

**14...**

**13...**

**12...**

The two pods launched out of the damaged ship.

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

The pods were now heading for the Earth.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

The ship was ripped apart in one big explosion.

(On earth)

Ben exited the police station. They had'nt found anything either. The whole thing was strange. There were no signs of her, no messages, not even the footsteps. He decided to visit Sean and Scott to see if they had found anything.

He knocked on their door. There was no answer. He tugged at the door and made it slam up. 'Uh, hello?' He asked, peeking his head innside. There was no one there. Ben sighed and was about to go out when he heard low voices coming from the basement.

He slowly tiptoed toward the door. 'ThisisBen! Sean? Scott? Areyouthere?' Ben called out. 'Ben?' Seans voice asked 'Is that you?'. 'Yeah, butwhat'sgoingon?' Ben asked. Moments later, Sean opened the door. He looked around like someone were watching him, and then motioned for Ben to hurry in.

Scott was standing in front of a table. He held a small device that looked like a slightly orange cube with glowing blue streaks, and a handle in each side. 'Whatisthat?' Ben asked, staring shocked at the it. 'I dunno. Scott found it.' Sean was as confused as Ben.

'I didnt find it, it just kinda showed up in our garden. Its not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper.' Scott huffed. 'AnysignsofAshleyyet?' Ben asked. Sean stared confused at him before finally answearing 'Nope.'.

'Gha!' Scott exclaimed after a while 'This is'nt normal at all!'. 'What? Ashley dissapearing, or you finding that thing?' Sean pointed to the device, who was glowing brighter. Ben suddenly realised what was going on. 'Watchout!' He yelled 'It's going to...'.

The room lit up in a blue flash.

(time skip)

'Ugh!' Ben groaned. He was lying on the ground. The floor suddenly tilted. He got up, looking around. Next to him laid two robots. One red and one yellow/golden. It was then he realised that he was a robot himself. 'Whoa!' He jumped backward. He was a dark blue and sky blue robot. His helmet was darkblue.

The two other bots were still unconscious. Ben wondered if he should wake them up, but then thought that it was best if he let them wake up by themself. They were in a small ship. Ben quickly ran to the control panel. A small light lit up. He stared shocked at all the buttons. He didnt have the slightest clue of how this worked.

A groan was heard behind him. Ben spun around and saw that the red one was waking up.

(...)

Sean let out a groan as woke up. He was lying on metal. A blue and dark blue robot stood a few metres in front of him, facing what looked like a control panel. Then Sean suddenly noticed that he was a red robot. 'Aw scrap!' His voice was darker and more metallic 'Wait! What the h#ll was that?!'.

The blue-dark blue mech was obviouslt panicking now. Sean couldnt move at first, but then he managed to get up on his knees again only to fall down again because the yellow robot shifted and rolled on top of him. The blue and dark blue bot noticed and spun arouns. 'Whoareyou?' He asked superfast. His voice was oddly familar but at the same time foreign.

'Ben?!' Sean asked suprised. 'Howdoyouknowmyname?!' The robot who sounded like Ben asked confused. 'I kinda was there when that cube-thing exploded.'Sean replied. 'Sean? Isthatyou?!' Ben gawked at him. 'Yep' Sean said. 'ThenthatmustbeScott!' Ben pointed to the yellow robot. 'Yeah, but can you help he out? I'm kinda stuck here!' Sean groaned when Scott shifted again.

'Scott?' Benn tapped Scotts shoulder. 'Jus' five more minutes' Scott groaned and shifted again. 'Bro!' Sean yelped 'You need to wake up! You're ...augh... chrushing me!'. 'Scott! Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!' Ben tapped Scott and then shook him as hard as he could. Scott yelped and rolled away from Sean.

'Where the frag are we?!' He looked around wildly. 'Uh, Ikindawonderedifyouknewit' Ben said. 'Whoa!' Sean exclaimed as he got up and gazed out of the glass panel. There were nothing but darkness on the other side, only interrupted by a few stars and even some planets and meteors.

'We're in space?!' Scott exclaimed and rushed to the window 'Were in SPACE?! How the FRAG did we get here?!'. 'Wait!' Ben froze 'Whatdidyoujustsay?'. 'I dunno.' Scott threw his hands up. 'You said frag' Sean said. 'I dont even KNOW where that came from!' Scott sighed.

'Anyway, i think we need to get out of here!' Sean suddenly exclaimed. 'Yeah, IagreebuticantgettheshipmovingbecauseIdontknowhowtocontrollitand...' Ben started. 'Have you tried that switch?' Sean interrupted, rushing to the control panel.

'Nobut...' .

'Lets hope this works!' Sean flipped the switch.

The whole dashboard lit up. The glass area in front was filled with glowing circles, numbers, letters and symbols. 'It worked!' Sean exclaimed 'Im a freaking GENIUS!' He grinned. 'It is not over yet! We still need to figure out how to move the ship.' Scott said. 'Thats easy! I've seen it on TV! You just pull that switch backward and...' Sean explained while doing so.

The ship jolted up and did a flip before zooming backward.

'WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Someone screeched.

'Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' Scott yelled from where he was smashed against the wall.

'Cant...reach...the...button...agh!' Sean groaned.

Ben could'nt move. The ship was flying to fast. 'I-think-you-activated-the-hyper-speed-something!'.

'Almost...there!' Sean yelled, climbing closer to the switch. He could almost reach it.

'THERE!' Sean finally pulled the switch, making everyone float for a couple of seconds before they fell to the ground. 'Okay, I'M driving!' Scott huffed.

**And done with ch2**

**Scott: How the frag are we supposed to get out of that?!**

**0insert0name0here0: *smirks* You'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
